I'm Afraid to Bridge The Gap Between Us
by WitchWarren
Summary: All he could do was watch her instead of her. 3/30 Qrowin OTP Challenge
It was an attempt at peacekeeping by both affiliated families. If Weiss and Ruby were going to continue being teammates they needed to not have Winter and Qrow fighting all the time. Not that there had been much fighting since that first introduction. In fact Uncle Qrow seemed almost… ashamed whenever Winter would come up. At least most of the time he skedaddled pretty fast. The first time; yeah sure best if he leave now before he gave Ozpin a chance to yell at him. But after the sixth time, well Yang got pretty suspicious fast.

So she cornered him;

"I met up with her – accidently – the night after the fight."

"And what happened then?"

"…You ever have someone see right through you?"

"No."

"Well then. Good talk."

And that was basically how it went.

So Team RWBY made movie night a thing. A sly 'accidental' thing. Yang just slipped it to Ruby that a slumber party would give Weiss a chance to invite Winter and have her bunk for longer. Also they could set up a thing so that Qrow was there because it would be nice if she could talk to someone her own age. That bit made Ruby a little sceptical but when Yang mentioned they might get to see Winter's weapon again Ruby was all on board.

Winter arrived earlier in the afternoon with a small overnight bag for that evening, it was clear that Weiss had sold her on a sedate visit with a movie night.

The only snag was when Qrow walked in.

Awkward silence fell. And living with Ruby meant Yang knew awkward from _awkward_. This? Was **_Awkward_**.

Then JNPR got involved.

Because Yang had a backup plan like that and no one could stop the hyperactive whirlwind powerhouse that was Nora except for Ren, and even then only on a good day. Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune also happened to be secret matchmaker enthusiasts. Well, Pyrrha was more about "conflict resolution" and Nora was bummed about missing the first fight. But whatever. By the time they realised what was happening the adults and kids were in the nearest common room commandeering the kitchenette because "Ren's hot chocolates are awesome!"

They probably were. Nora only saved the throaty "awesome" for weapons and fights. Like an insaner OP version of Ruby. Or Yang herself. There's a reason why they get along. And it's not just 'cause between Yang's Semblance and Nora's they once totalled 4 sparring halls.

Whatever. Glynda's too uptight anyway.

Qrow was pretty easy to deal with actually; catching sight of Winter in casual clothes actually seemed to make him speechless. PNY just dumped him in a chair while Ruby and Weiss bickered over a movie and Winter was in a corner with Blake and Jaune. Oh boy.

* * *

"…This is a setup." Blake observed.

"I agree." Blake and Jaune turned to Winter, who'd managed to sneak up on even the Faunus.

Sharp blue eyes rested on her bow, making Blake tense before they flickered down to meet hers. Recognition then…fondness? Empathy? Something flickered in blue before the eldest Schnee smiled at the other woman; "As you might have gathered, I am Weiss' older sister; Winter. Pleased to meet you."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Perhaps one of you would be able to shed some light on why this," Winter hesitated, eyes roving over the controlled chaos that was Beacon's infamous first year teams. "'setup' was orchestrated?"

 _She really wasn't going to mention it_ , Blake was dumbfounded; _she definitely recognised I was a Faunus_.

Sometime while Blake had been lost in her thoughts Jaune had taken over conversation, explaining a hare-brained scheme even he barely understood – from the mind of Yang Xiao Long.

"While I agree it would be expedient to have a slightly more cordial acquaintanceship with Qr—Mr Branwen, it can't come from me. I have already said all I needed to say on the matter. It's Mr Branwen's choice on whether or not he cares to associate with me further."

With that matter settled, Winter stepped forward to settle the dispute between Weiss and Ruby, accepting a hot chocolate from Pyrrha, and generally slipping into the chaos with more comfort than Blake would've assumed from a Schnee.

* * *

All those leadership skills were showing. Qrow mused over his Irished mug. Winter had managed to resolve the epic film and movie snacks battle, get everyone seated and watching, all with a few sentences and a softer tone. It reminded him of the days she used to head RWGE. And it was hella funny watching his pipsqueak niece become a hulking mass of awkward in her presence.

Not that Qrow was any better. Not since that talk.

No.

Qrow wasn't any better at all.


End file.
